Window Watcher
by AkatsukiStalkers-RebelQueens
Summary: He had no idea how to voice a single word to try and melt the pain. He could kill a million threatening men who wanted to hurt her, if he needed to. He couldn't kill her grief. Kisame cant stop Sakura's pain, but he could certainly hold her close, and look out the window with her. KisaSaku; Author: Neko; one-shot


**Window Watcher**

…

It was really early.

Way too early.

And there was no noise.

Barely any light shining into his bedroom.

No light from under the door and the hall way.

There was no one else awake in the base at this time.

No one.

Nothing.

So why did he wake up?

He opened his eyes straight out of sleep.

Asleep one second. Awake the next.

Then, perhaps, he knew… maybe someone _was_ awake.

There was a faint shift sound from behind his back.

On his bed.

Where she normally slept.

Where she must be awake.

Silently, he sat up.

Blankets slid down his chest and stomach with gravity as he did.

His head turned.

Yes, she was awake.

He took one large, rough, odd colored hand, running it through his short crop of blue hair.

She was awake…

… What could he say to her?

She was only sitting there on the bed.

She looked out the window on the wall above the mattress and sheets with sorrowful, distant green eyes.

So silent, so still, just watching.

…what… what could he say to her?

The pale, early milky light shun through the clean window, reflecting off her naked, soft body.

She was getting thinner by the day.

He remembered only 4 weeks ago, when she walked around so happy, so bright, her stomach round.

She had been so joyful when she had been told, 5 months ago, that she was carrying new life.

Carrying a son.

For five months.

They had planned for names together when they had been told it was a boy.

His name, they had decided, would have been Kasumi.

Kasumi Ai Hoshigaki.

He hadn't been able to say anything to her.

There would never be a Kasumi.

He knew this the second he came into their bathroom where she was screaming for him.

There was so much blood.

There would never be a Kasumi.

And now, seeing her like this…

Just staring out of the window.

Her shoulder length pink strands shining with misty white morning light, but her eyes so dark with sorrow.'

He wasn't one for comforting words.

She had always known that.

But she was also not one for speaking her pain.

And he had always known that, too.

She was silent, didn't even see him, didn't feel him move.

She just looked out that window.

She just watched.

He had no idea how to voice a single word to try and melt the pain.

He could kill a million threatening me who wanted to hurt her, if he needed to.

He couldn't kill her grief.

But he did have strong arms.

Moving slowly over the bead, he moved up behind her.

Wrapped two big, miss-colored blue arms around her stomach, watching himself pull her back against his chest in the reflecting.

"Kisame…"

It made him angry.

Unlike him, she could say one word and make his own grief ease.

Just his name on her breath was all she had to say.

And she always did it.

She always made him feel better with just one word, and he just couldn't do that for her.

"I'm sorry."

His own whisper was full of defeat.

"I'm sorry."

"Kisame…"

And even when her voice sounded like a sob, and her green eyes filled with tears, his heart swelled with warmth for her at just one word on her lips.

"I'm so sorry…"

She took one deep breath, and he felt soft, wet weights hit the skin of his arm.

"I'm so… so sorry. I can't say anything. There is nothing I can do…"

He quivered softly, pulled her closer.

She turned, her soft and smooth skin pressing against him as her arms wrapped around him, too.

"As long…"

She started a whisper but broke off in a sob, and tried again in a second, pressing her forehead to his chest.

"As long as you can support me… like you always do… then you're doing everything."

"You're doing everything… I love you."

His head hung low, and he held her as close as he could.

"Then I will hold you up all my life."

She let out a single, shaky breath.

They watched the sun rise.

They watch the mist fade.

They watched the clouds form.

They watched the wind blow.

They watched the leaves fall.

They watched that window.

They watched and they stayed together.

They sat there, and watched.

And mourned the loss of their first son.

They watched a bird flutter by, and Sakura whispered it first.

"Will you forgive me?"

"I told you many times. There is nothing you've done that needs forgiveness."

"That's… not it."

He looked away from the window and down at her reflection.

Her beautiful emerald orbs echoed fear into their window.

"What is it?"

She smiled sadly.

"I… I want… I… I want to try again."

He looked out the window again, and this time she looked up to his reflection.

She watched him smile.

He just watched the soft wind blowing.

The pink haired woman smiled, too, and looked out at the clouds softly rolling by.

"We can always try, Sakura."

"Thank you… Thank you so much, Kisame…"

…

…

…

"I'm an uncle."

Itachi said in awe, holding up one pink haired, orange-eyed 2-day old girl.

Kisame said nothing, only looked out the window in silence.

Itachi mentally winced, and passed the girl to him.

"I'm sorry, Kisame…"

Kisame stared out at bloody, red sky of a morning.

He held his daughter close to his heart.

Like she would flutter away.

Just like her mother, who had wanted to try again.

Who had finally succeeded.

Her dear mother.

Who didn't live a minute long enough to finally hold a child.

He stared at the window, with once again, nothing he could possibly say.

Itachi looked at him, unsure.

"She… she would be happy… she'd by pleased to see you holding Kirila."

Kisame looked at the reflection of his daughter, and knew Itachi was right.

His free hand fisted and he stared out his window.

He pulled the child so close.

"I will hold her."

He started saying, firmly, shoulders shaking.

"I… will hold her, and support her.

I will hold her like I did Sakura.

We will watch out the window, and I will hold her up.

Like I promised Sakura I always would."

Itachi looked out the window, too, avoiding the tears that even Kisame could not withhold.


End file.
